Flower Petals and a Talking Book
by InkWoven
Summary: ONESHOT, pure RaixKim fluff.  Kimiko plays a game from her childhood, and it ends with surprising consequences.


Kimiko Tohomiko found herself lying in the middle of a quiet meadow, gazing at the billowing clouds in the sky, breathing in the sweet smell of green grass, and thinking about him… Again… Thinking about how his spring-green eyes twinkled every time she looked in them, how his smooth voice rolled off his tongue like honey when he teased her, and how kind he could be to her, despite the tough-guy façade he tried to keep up. Kimiko couldn't deny it: she was in love with Raimundo Pedrosa.

Kimiko sighed as she sat up, the breeze sifting through her cascading black hair. She didn't know when she began developing feelings for the Dragon of the Wind, but they grew day-by-day. With no other girls in the temple, and with Raimundo hacking into her PDA every other day, she decided to keep a more traditional, less noticeable way of letting out her deepest secrets: a diary. Not the digital diary that has been growing more popular in the modern world, but a modest, leather-bound book with small rhinestones creating several small hearts on the front. Luckily, Kimiko knew that a book would never talk, spilling out her secrets to the subject of her affections. Yes, a diary was definitely safer than telling another human being. _Great ghost of Dashi... it would be SO embarrassing if I ever told someone,_ Kimiko thought.

Kimiko felt a subtle tickling sensation along her leg, jerking her out of her thoughts. Glancing down, she noticed a dainty white daisy brushing her skin. Kimiko smiled as she remembered that game she used to play with Keiko when they were little. You pluck a petal off the flower, and for each petal you say either 'He loves me,' or 'He loves me not.' When you finally come around to the final petal, you will know whether he loves you or he loves you not. Kimiko stared at the flower for a while, telling herself that she was too old for those kind of games. Picking the flower out of the grassy ground, she sighed in defeat. _Why not?_ She thought.

Taking a deep breath, she picked off the first petal. "He loves me," she said aloud. "He loves me not," she sighed after plucking the next petal. "He loves me," she repeated. "He loves me not…" This went on until she made it to the last petal. "He loves me... not," she finished, angry that she wasted her time on a petty child's game. Kimiko heard the grass next to her shift, and she turned to look at the newcomer. She caught his forest-green eyes and felt a blush rising in her cheeks. Raimundo's eyes trailed down to the abused flower in her hand. Taking it from her, he turned it in his hand until he found a small, withered petal sticking to the stem, previously unnoticed by Kimiko.

"He loves you," Raimundo said with a small smirk on his face, plucking the last petal from the daisy. He leaned in, cupping her cheek with his hand, and brought her face to his. Initially surprised, Kimiko stiffened, but soon relaxed into the kiss as though her body already knew what to do. When they pulled away, both had blushes on their faces. "How did you…?" Kimiko started to ask, but trailed off when he placed a small, leather bound book in her lap, an apology in his eyes. "Oh…" Kimiko said, her face now as red as her Xiaolin robes. Raimundo only smiled, a nice change from his trademark smirks, and leaned in for another gentle kiss. Next time, Kimiko is SO getting a password-protected digital diary. But then again, she could get used to a talking book, even if it had a habit of spilling her secrets. Yeah, she could definitely get used to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello dear readers! I'm new(ish) to the Xiaolin Showdown fandom, but you might have seen a review or a favorite alert from me. I've been spending a lot of time reading here... ANYWAY, this was just a short oneshot that I thought I would throw out there. Yes, I know that the plot has probably been used before, and that it is incredibly cheesy, but the darn plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone! So here it is, the result. It's not my best work, but not my worst. But it felt good to write it. Well, anyway, thank you for reading, and I would really appreciate it if you left a review because I really want to become a better writer, and any constructive criticism would be wonderful! Thanks for reading! :) ~InkWoven<strong>


End file.
